Telling Secrets
by volley15
Summary: When Akito hired Tohru to work at the main house as a maid he never intended to fall in love. But now that their secret romance is out they have no idea what to do next. ONE SHOT!


"Telling Secrets" one shot

A/N: I wrote this story for the express purpose of torturing a friend of mine; never intending on posting it on this site. However, I'm interested in what people think off this pairing and feel the need to let every one read this fanfic. Now I've rambled long enough, and I don't particularly care for these things either so I'll let you continue with the story now.

Akito: GOOD!

Me: -- hides

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket.

It was suppose to be a secret. They had worked so hard to keep their romance just that. But now the whole Sohma family knew that their "God" was in love with Tohru Honda. Every one knew that secret now and it made him want to die. It made him want to lay down and pour his life out of him.

He guessed that when he had **asked **her to be the new maid at the main house and when she **willingly **accepted that role was probably when suspicions where risen. Maybe the other maids had heard them, but he found that unlikely. Or was it one of the others living at Shigure's that had found out. He decided that that was the more likely option since if any of them had found out the news would spread like wild fire. Yes, that was the best bet.

Now every one looked at them as if they were some kind of criminals. But who can decided who they fall in love with? When he first discovered his feelings for Tohru he was so shocked he nearly jumped off the roof of the main house, but was stopped by the ever faithful Kureno. However, as he learned more about her that night, he came to grasp that things weren't as bad as he had originally feared.

Tohru was sweet, caring, smart, and everything he needed to get better. With Tohru's love he got better and was no longer doomed to die. He was healed, completed, but he still hadn't come to recognize why Tohru loved him back. After all he was a monster, what could he offer her?

He was at a loss over what to do now that the secret was out. Yet as he looked down at the sleeping form of his love beside him covered in moonlight and tangled bed sheets, he somehow new that things would turn out ok. Leaning over he placed a chaste kiss to her lips causing her to stir.

"Hmmm. Akito?"

"Yes Tohru?"

"Nothing," she responded noticing the worried expression on his face. "Don't worry Aki. I love you. And that's all that matters. Nothing the others will say can take you away."

Akito smiled down at the woman of his dreams. "I love you too my flower. I promise I'll protect you as well as I can," he said as he laid down and pulled Tohru's naked skin against his.

"Don't worry Aki. I can take care of myself."

Smiling warmly Akito kissed Tohru's forehead. "Still, I'll never leave you, ever," pausing for a moment and sitting back up, he gathered the guts to ask her the question that had been burning through his heart since he had learned that their secret was no longer a secret. "Tohru. I've got something to ask you. I know this may not be the best time to ask you nor the most romantic but I have to ask you. I love you Tohru, and I was wondering, will you marry me?"

Tohru looked up at Akito, tears of joy swelling in her eyes. Throwing her arms around Akito's neck and pulling him down close to her she replied, "YES! Yes Akito! Of course I will!"

Akito could have sworn that he had died and gone to heaven right then and there. Capturing Tohru's lips in a heated passionate kiss he moved so that he was hovering over her form. At that moment he felt like he could rule the world. And in that moment he did. Breaking away from the kiss he stared deeply into his fiancé's eyes. Oh how it was going to take him a while to get use to that new term.

"Akito please," Tohru begged as she pressed her heated flesh against his.

Happily complying he sent his fiancé on a ride that the other maids were sure to hear this time. He knew then that things would end up ok in the end as he spilt his seed inside her. As he fell asleep with Tohru in his arms he couldn't have been happier. He was at last completed and whole, healthy and alive, but most of all loved. He just couldn't believe his dreams had come true.

**Baby you're all that I want,**

**When I'm lying here in my arms.**

**I'm finding it hard to believe, **

**We're in heaven.**

**A/N:** Thank-you for reading this small little story. My first ever one shot. -- And probably the only one that is ever going to happen. Please review, I'd appreciate it a lot. nods head

Akito: YAY! I have a happy ending!

Me: stare sigh

**Words in bold: **these lyrics are from the song called "Heaven" which I'm sure all of you have heard… I don't remember the artist though since there are so many different versions floating around.


End file.
